europeanwindstormsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011 European windstorm season/December
14R.CHRISTOPH Category 1 Windstorm Christoph Just been named. Only at 1015 mb, due to pass through the English Channel tomorrow. 13R. '' 11:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It has made landfall in Wales, and is now in the English Channel. ''13R. '' 11:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Subtropical Storm Christoph Now a Mediterranean subtropical cyclone. ''13R. '' 12:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Christoph Now extratropical and at C2 status. ''13R. '' 21:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Christoph Should be out of here soon. '''Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:11,12/7/2011 Remnants of Christoph Gone. ''13R. '' 09:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 15R.DANILO Category 3 Windstorm Danilo New storm, category 3, love the name. ''13R. '' 11:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It's so hard to see a storm that is not frontal.Cyclone10 16:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It is frontal. ''13R. '' 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Danilo Now down to a 2. ''13R. '' 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Danilo producing heavy snow in the UK. Snow warnings in effect for Orkney and Shetland, Highlands, Grampian, Strathclyde, Central, Tayside and Fife, SW Scotland, Lothian Borders, Northwest England, Northeast England and Yorkshire and Humber. Ice warnings in effect for Northern Ireland. ''13R. '' 21:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Danilo (2nd Time) Back to a 3. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:09,12/7/2011 Remnants of Danilo Gone. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:15,12/9/2011 16R.EKKEHARD Category 1 Windstorm Ekkehard Now four storms active. ''13R. '' 09:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Ekkehard Not suprised. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:08,12/7/2011 Category 2 Windstorm Ekkehard Now weakening due to Friedhelm. ''13R. '' 09:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Ekkehard In and out. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:16,12/9/2011 18R.GUNTER Category 5 Windstorm Gunter Wow, didn't notice this one! Already at C5 strength. ''13R. '' 15:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I didnt see it coming. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 20:46,12/8/2011 Category 4 Windstorm Gunter Now weakening due to the very strong high pressure ridge over Greenland (1050 mb). ''13R. '' 12:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Going down. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:34,12/9/2011 Category 5 Windstorm Gunter (2nd time) Official forecast still shows it at 950 mb so it is a C5. ''13R. '' 21:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : :) Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:09,12/10/2011 Winds up to 120 mph, this will probably absorb 94L. ''13R. '' 00:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Gunter (2nd time) Down to a four..again. ''13R. '' 09:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Gunter Now down to a three. ''13R. '' 17:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Split in 2.-- Category 2 Windstorm Gunter Down to a 2. Should die out tomorrow. Remnants of Gunter Absorbed. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:37,12/13/2011 93R.INVEST 93R.INVEST A new one here, watch for it. ''13R. '' 00:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) GFS likes this one too much... Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 01:04,12/9/2011 :The National Windstorm Center have this at 20%. ''13R. '' 19:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of 93R Dissipated over Iberia. ''13R. '' 22:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 94R.INVEST 94R.INVEST New low pressure system south of Iceland. ''13R. '' 21:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 19R.HERGEN 95R.INVEST Low pressure area over Labrador right now. Expected to become a windstorm tomorrow. ''13R. '' 22:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Hergen Now a windstorm, expected to become a 3 later. ''13R. '' 09:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Hergen Now up to a 2. ''13R. '' 15:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm surprised its even there. Wind shear is 100 kts at the center. ''13R. '' 19:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Hergen Still intensifying rapidly. ''13R. '' 08:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Hergen Wow, now up to C4. ''13R. '' 12:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Hergen Now a severe C5 windstorm. Hergen is a weather bomb. ''13R. '' 21:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Just like Friedhelm. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:28,12/12/2011 Category 4 Windstorm Hergen (2nd time) Down to a C4. ''13R. '' 17:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hergen is still forecast to dissipate next week, its been taking a slow track for the last few days. Soon it will start moving erratically. ''13R. '' 18:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Hergen (2nd time) Down to a 3. ''13R. '' 23:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Hergen (3rd time) Now up to a 4 once again... ''13R. '' 08:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Hergen (3rd time) Back down to a 3, got a nice subtropical structure. ''13R. '' 17:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) But it's too bad it's not subtropical.Cyclone10 19:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Hergen (2nd time) Rapidly weakening. ''13R. '' 09:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Hergen Now gone. ''13R. '' 20:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 20R.IVEN 96R.INVEST New area of thunderstorms in the Mediterranean. ''13R. '' 19:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of 96R Oh look, its gone. ''13R. '' 19:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Iven Wow, didn't expect that. ''13R. '' 12:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Not so inland. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:06,12/14/2011 It looks like nothing like a windstorm.Cyclone10 03:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Iven Doesn't look anything like a windstorm? The latest WO shows that it is perfectly organized. ''13R. '' 08:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Before the latest WO. It looks much better now.Cyclone10 13:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Iven Now out of the AoR. ''13R. '' 08:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 97R.NONAME 97R.INVEST New storm in the tropics, expected to become a C4 European windstorm. ''13R. '' 22:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm 97R Can't help it, but this storm is rapidly moving and the Met Office has issued warnings for the whole of S England and Wales. ''13R. '' 20:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) : Hopefully no re-Friedhelm. :) Cyclone10 03:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Update, warnings for every single county of the UK, apart from the east. ''13R. '' 07:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of 97R Absorbed by Joachim. ''13R. '' 17:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) 21R.JOACHIM Category 4 Windstorm Joachim This storm has been hanging around Hergen for the last two days. ''13R. '' 12:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Joachim Back down to a three. ''13R. '' 20:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Joachim Down to a 2. ''13R. '' 07:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Joachim (2nd time) Reintensified in the English Channel. ''13R. '' 08:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Joachim (2nd time) Now back to a C4 over Germany. ''13R. '' 16:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Joachim (3rd time) Oh look... back down to a 3. ''13R. '' 17:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Again...Cyclone10 03:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Joachim (2nd time) Down to a 2 —13R. '' 08:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Joachim Now down to a 1. —13R. ''' 12:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Recently, I read on Christopher Burt's WunderBlog that Joachim caused a 963.8 mb pressure measurement in Germany, which could be the lowest pressure on record recorded there. That's really shocking. Andrew444TalkBlog 23:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC : And also, 455 severe wind gust reports were sent to the ESWD, that is a record high, passing Xaver and Hergen. —''13R. '' 23:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Joachim Its gone. —''13R. '' 08:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 22R.KLAUSDIETER Category 2 Windstorm Klausdieter Now a windstorm, expected to become tropical. 13R. '' 08:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Klausdieter Now lost all of its fronts. ''13R. ' 09:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY - Klausdieter now has a proper windstorm structure! —13R. '' 01:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Klausdieter Now gone. —13R. ''' 10:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) 24R.MARTIN Category 3 Windstorm Martin I've had hopes for this system ever since it formed over Haiti. —''13R. '' 12:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Martin Now a C4.--Cyclone10 22:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Martin Absorbed by Norbert. —''13R. '' 15:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) 01D.BERTHA Windstorm Bertha Our first named BWC storm! 1008 mb, gales for Wales. —''13R. '' 16:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) What's BWC?--Cyclone10 16:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : British Windstorm Center... —''13R. '' 17:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Bertha Gone. —''13R. '' 02:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) So it lasted for a day....did it affect anything?--Cyclone10 04:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we had squall lines in England and Wales. —''13R. '' 04:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Not much to compare with other windstorms.--Cyclone10 04:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : There is a big difference. Windstorms rarely produce squall lines... —''13R. '' 04:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :: But you wouldn't see to much damage from that. By the way, Merry Christmas.--Cyclone10 00:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) 23R.LOUIS Category 2 Windstorm Louis New storm system north-east of Sco. 13R. ' 12:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Louis Now down to a C1. —13R. '' 21:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 25R.NORBERT Category 3 Windstorm Norbert New system south-west of Martin... expected to become a C5. —13R. ''' 08:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Norbert (Andrew) Category 4 now.. severe weather watch #070 in effect... IN EFFECT FROM 2000UTC THURSDAY 22ND UNTIL 2100UTC FRIDAY 23RD DECEMBER 2011 LOW SYSTEM NORTH OF SCOTLAND TRAILING A COLD FRONT ACROSS THE UK, STRONG FORCED LINE CONVECTION AS A RESULT THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF SEVERE WEATHER AFFECTING THE INDICATED REGIONS IN THE TIME PERIOD SPECIFIED. THREATS WITHIN THIS WATCH INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: HEAVY RAIN...STRONG GUSTS...FLASH FLOODING...FUNNELS/WEAK TORNADOES —''13R. '' 16:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Something you could see in hurricanes.--Cyclone10 21:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Norbert Now a monster. —''13R. '' 20:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Norbert (2nd time) Now down to a four. —''13R. '' 10:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) 26R.OLIVER Category 2 Windstorm Oliver A major storm is waiting in the wings... this is expected to bring hurricane-force winds to the UK on Sunday... could be lots of travel chaos. —''13R. '' 09:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Oliver When I say major... I mean Category 5 status. —''13R. '' 15:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Oliver Its coming... —''13R. '' 21:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Oliver Its here. —''13R. '' 09:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) 27R.PATRICK Category 2 Windstorm Patrick This looks like another Category 5. —''13R. '' 09:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) A buoy reported a gust of 50 mph, and wind speeds of 40 mph. —''13R. '' 13:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Patrick Here we go. —''13R. '' 21:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Patrick (Cody) 58 mph wind gust recorded at Auchterhouse. —''13R. '' 10:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Patrick (Cody) Now a Cat 5. —''13R. '' 16:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Patrick Back down. —''13R. '' 12:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Patrick Gone.--Cyclone10 13:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 28R.QUIRIN Category 1 Windstorm Quirin I only see a Category 2 coming. —''13R. '' 10:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I see a C1.--Cyclone10 17:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Quirin Cyclone10, I forgot to put this as a C2 :P —''13R. '' 17:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Quirin Well... its now a C3. —''13R. '' 21:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Quirin Now a C4... looks like our predictions were wrong.. —''13R. '' 11:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Quirin Gone days ago.--Cyclone10 13:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 29R.ROBERT Category 1 Windstorm Robert Expected to become a C4. —''13R. '' 21:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Robert Still heading towards the UK. —''13R. '' 11:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Robert Rapidly strengthening. —''13R. '' 15:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Robert (Erin) Now Erin. IN EFFECT UNTIL 0600UTC THURSDAY 29TH DECEMBER 2011 A WELL DEVELOPED DEEP LOW IS MATURING AS IT TRANSITS NORTHERN SCOTLAND, BRINGING SEVERE GALES SEVERE WEATHER IS EXPECTED IMMINENTLY, OR OCCURRING, SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE REGIONS INDICATED. THREATS WITHIN THIS WARNING INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: SEVERE GALES...STRONG GUSTS...HEAVY RAIN...LOCALISED FLOODING...GROUND DEFORMATION AND LANDSLIDES DISCUSSION: THERE IS STRONG MODEL CONFIDENCE OF A SEVERE WEATHER RISK THROUGH WEDNESDAY. A DEEP LOW HAS DEVELOPED AS PER MODEL GUIDANCE TO THE WEST, WITH THE JET OVERRUNING THE PATTERN AS THE STORM CROSSES SCOTLAND. WINDS AROUND THE CENTRAL PORTION WILL AVERAGE ABOVE 50MPH, WITH MAXIMUM GUSTS EXPECTED TO BE ABOVE 70MPH, PERHAPS 90MPH OVER EXPOSED COASTAL REGIONS AND HIGH GROUND. THE HIGHLANDS, CENTRAL BELT AND EASTERN SCOTLAND ARE MOST AT RISK OF DAMAGING WINDS HERE, THOUGH THE POTENTIAL EXISTS FOR THE NORTHERN PARTS OF NORTHERN IRELAND, NORTHERN ENGLAND AND THE OUTER ISLANDS. HEAVY RAIN WITH STRONG OROGRAPHIC ENHANCEMENT MAY SEE ACCUMULATIONS ABOVE 30MM, PERHAPS 60MM OVER HIGH GROUND OF SCOTLAND, FALLING ON ALREADY OVER SATURATED GROUND. LOCALISED FLOODING CAN BE EXPECTED IN STEEP CATCHMENTS, WITH THE STRONGEST WINDS COINCIDING WITH THE AFTERNOON HIGH TIDE FOR WESTERN SCOTLAND GENERATING A FLOOD RISK ALONG COASTSAL AREAS. A POST-FRONTAL DISRUPTED SURFACE TROUGH WITHIN SHEARED INSTABILITY IN THE EARLY HOURS OF WEDNESDAY MAY PROVIDE BRIEF INTENSE RAINFALL WITH STRONG GUSTS FOR THE AREAS MENTIONED, THOUGH THIS FEATURE IS BLOWN OUT BY THE JET INTO LUNCHTIME. CONVECTIVE ELEMENTS WITHIN THE CENTRAL OCCLUSION MAY ALSO ENHANCE GUSTS AND PRECIPITATION THROUGH WESTERN, EASTERN AND CENTRAL SCOTLAND THROUGH THE DAY THOUGH SHEAR IS FAIRLY LINEAR. PLEASE MONITOR WEATHER AND TRAVEL INFO AS NECESSARY. —''13R. '' 03:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Robert (Erin) Now a very large Category 4 windstorm. —''13R. '' 09:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Robert (2nd time; Erin) Down to a C3. This storm had a nice hurricane eye earlier. —''13R. '' 21:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It did. Now it's a really large storm.--Cyclone10 21:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Robert (2nd time) Down to a 2. —''13R. '' 11:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Robert (2nd time) Down again. —''13R. '' 11:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Robert Gone.--Cyclone10 13:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 30R.SEBASTIAN Category 1 Windstorm Sebastian Formed near Greenland. —''13R. '' 15:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Sebastian Now up to C2. —''13R. '' 03:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Sebastian Now a C3. —''13R. '' 21:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Sebastian (2nd time) Down now, getting closer to the UK. —''13R. '' 10:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Sebastian (2nd time) Down again. —''13R. '' 11:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Sebastian Gone.--Cyclone10 13:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 31R.TILO 98R.INVEST New C2 system that could possibly become a C4 system tomorrow or on New Years Eve. —''13R. '' 20:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Tilo There it is. —''13R. '' 11:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) This should be the last storm of the year.--Cyclone10 19:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I would like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to Tilo for bringing me some snowfall. —''13R. '' 20:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Tilo Just in time for the new year. —''13R. '' 11:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Tilo (2nd time) Looks like its had it. —''13R. '' 12:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Still there...--Cyclone10 12:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Tilo C3. —''13R. '' 12:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Tilo Uh...gone?--Cyclone10 13:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Uh...did you really like tracking this system? Tilo was absorbed by Ulli. —''13R. '' 13:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC)